


Kagerou Days - Two Shot [ESP]

by Nekorizo



Category: South Park
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, M/M, My First South Park Fic, Song: Kagerou Daze
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 18:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19579240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekorizo/pseuds/Nekorizo
Summary: Era verano en el típico pueblo de South Park, una simple junta, todo normal  hasta que un accidente que presenció el pelirrojo cambió todo:- No, No, No - el judío se negaba a sí mismo el suceso mientras se arrodillaba frente a él, movía el cuerpo ajeno buscando una respuesta y entre el silencio de sus labios, se desesperó.-----Inspirado en la canción "kagerou days"  de la serie Kagerou project/ mekakucity actors





	1. Chapter 1

Era verano en South Park y el clima yacía templado, el frío daba presencia en la sombra pero aun así el sol daba su calor. Rondando las 12:30 pm, un grupo de 3 chicos de 15 años aproximadamente se encontraba en la zona de juegos al lado de la cancha, no había nadie a excepción de ellos, aunque en algunas horas más seguramente vendrían niños debido a la baja del sol y aprovechando el horario se juntaron ahí. A lo lejos de su encuentro, se veía un chico de la misma edad corriendo a toda velocidad por un camino que lograba evitar traspasar la cancha y a la vez, era la vía más rápida para llegar.

— Tardaste demasiado, judío — Dijo el castaño mientras estaba apoyado en la baranda de una especie de casita con tobogán, a su suerte ya no tenía tanto peso como lo era antes pero al menos seguía manteniendo su contextura ancha.

— Solo fueron unos minutos, culón — Se quejó el recién llegado mientras se acomodaba su ushanka delgada y verde.

— Al menos ya estamos todos— agregó el pelinegro de gorra azul/roja que se levantaba del columpio, a su lado estaba el rubio de chaqueta naranja sentado en el columpio del junto balanceándose un poco.

— ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Alguna idea? — habló nuevamente el castaño.

— Déjate de hacerte el tonto, tú fuiste quien quería que nos juntáramos aquí, Cartman — interrumpió el pelirrojo

— Lo sé — contestó riendo un poco— Solo era para asegurar que se acordaban del tema— bajó por el tobogán con precaución y tras eso sacó un folleto de sus bolsillos mientras se acercaba a sus compañeros — Aquí tienen lo que esperábamos — mostrando la hoja de papel a los presentes —el Super BurriPromo Deluxe, 4 burritos + 4 refrescos y 2 nachos dobles con queso, te hacen un descuento muy bueno con solo mostrar este folleto y te pueden dar chipotle.

— ¿Mmmpfh? — preguntó Kenny quien mantenía su boca cubierta por la chaqueta.

— Obvio, por eso los reuní aquí, mi madre lo consiguió así que agradézcanme que les dé la oportunidad — dijo Cartman con orgullo

— A tu madre es a quien deberíamos agradecer — dijo entre dientes Kyle y murmurando hacia su Súper Mejor Amigo quien dio una leve risilla dándole la razón — Bien, si nos saltamos el almuerzo para esto, implicaría que debemos aportar cada uno una parte del dinero ¿no? — agregó interrogante

— Claro

— Y eso te incluye a ti, gordo

— Oh si, ¿crees que olvidaría eso, khal? — dando una leve risa nerviosa. — Yo no soy un judío tacaño o pobre — provocando que el contrario gruñera.

— Pero a esta hora el local estará lleno, no habrán puestos para nosotros — cuestiono Stan revisando su teléfono unos momentos

— ¿Y si comemos aquí? — soltó con más claridad el rubio bajando el cierre de su chaqueta un poco.

— No estaría mal Kenny — dijo Stan

— Cierto, además hace mucho que no comemos al aire libre — apoyó Kyle

— Como quieran — bufo el castaño — Eso sí, dos deben quedarse a cuidar y dos deben ir a comprar las cosas. Así que como líder yo me quedo

— ¿Líder? Tu siempre quieres que te traigan las cosas

— Entonces tú te quedas porque entre los cuatro, no confío en que lleves tu la comida, sucio judío

— ¡No me digas así, gordo de mierda!

— Decidamos como los hombres, a piedra papel o tijeras — interrumpió Kenny antes que el dúo se pusiera a pelear. — Los dos que pierdan van por la comida y los otros dos se quedan

— No me quejo, suena más simple — concordó Stan

— Ugh.... bien, pero sin trampas — advirtió el pelirrojo mirando al de cabellos marrones y luego acercarse al círculo que estaban formando con Kenny en el columpio.

— 1, 2, 3

_Piedra, papel o tijeras_

_Piedra, papel o tijeras_

_Piedra, papel o tijeras_

— ¡Carajo! — soltó en enojo el esperable primer caído, Cartman— ¡Ustedes lo hicieron tarde! —

— Nada de eso, fue algo justo — dijo Kenny

— Karma — agregó Kyle

— Agh — el gordo gruñó — Bien, ¿Quien va a acompañarme ahora?

— Eso vamos a verlo — contestó el rubio — 1, 2 ,3

_Piedra, papel o tijeras_

_Piedra, papel o tijeras_

_Piedra, papel o tijeras_

— Oh.

— Lo Lamento, Stan, tienes que acompañar al gordo— aclaró Kenny — Kyle y yo nos toca cuidar el lugar— colocando las manos en las cadenas del columpio,

—Procura que el gordo no intente nada raro— agregó el pelirrojo teniendo en mente que Cartman era quien cayó primero.

— ¡Hey!

— Está bien — dio un pequeño suspiro el de cabellos negros ante la leve paranoia del pelirrojo — De ser así, necesitaré su parte del dinero.

Ambos chicos asintieron buscando en sus bolsillos, Kyle fue el primero en sacar su parte con facilidad, sabiendo el descuento que daba el folleto y la muestra del precio original, no le fue difícil hacer los cálculos.

— Bien este sería mi cuarto del dinero — dijo el chico de ushanka verde entregando unas monedas y billetes al chico pelinegro. Kenny dio su parte, era algo menos de lo que le tocaba dar, Stan contó lo que recibió mientras el castaño se asomaba a ver.

— Kenny, tu dinero no es suficiente para que compremos la comida — se quejó Cartman

—¡Es todo lo que tengo, gordo!

— ¡Nadie te manda a ser pobre para que desperdicies una promo de este nivel!

El pelirrojo llevó su mano a la cara ante las palabras del castaño, suspiró molesto y después de unos segundos sacó un billete más entregándolas a su súper mejor amigo — Yo cubro lo que a Kenny le falte — interrumpió

— ¿y eso? — preguntó Stan

— Tengo hambre, quiero comer y tampoco quiero escuchar los insultos del culón solo porque alguien trajo lo que pudo. — Se excusó en tono molesto ante sus propias buenas intenciones, estaba consciente de la situación de Kenny, no quería que lo dejaran sin comer.

El rubio fijó la mirada hacia Kyle con solo oírlo, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro procurando esconderlo entre los dobleces de la chaqueta.

— Un judío salvando a un pobre, vaya cosa — soltó el castaño — En fin, vamos de una vez — dando media vuelta comenzó a avanzar hacia la cancha.

— Volveremos pronto — anunció Stan al par para luego seguir a Cartman antes que se adelantara demasiado.

— ¡Vayan con cuidado! — dijo el judío hasta perder el rastro de su Súper Mejor Amigo a lo lejos y, con la actual espera, se sentó en el columpio vacío que estaba junto a Kenny quien había empezado a columpiarse. Kyle soltó un suspiro pesado — Maldito Cartman— se quejó al aire — Sigo preguntándome por qué carajo aún nos juntamos con él — se cuestionó mientras movía los pies como si quisiera balancearse un poco en el columpio— Al menos comeremos burritos, es algo.

Entre los comentarios del pelirrojo y la ausencia del otro par de amigos, Kenny se detuvo del columpio un momento dirigiendo la mirada hacia su junto — Oye Kyle — dijo llamando su atención — ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— ¿Hacer qué? — dijo Kyle mirándolo confuso

— Pagar lo que me faltaba

— Ya lo dije, tenía hambre, no quería oír más al culón quejarse de eso — Respondió repitiendo lo que había dicho anteriormente

— El que debía aguantar sus quejas era yo, no tú

— ¿Y qué? — soltó molesto — Se lo que pasas Kenny y ...solo fue un billete más, es todo — desvió la mirada un momento hacia su frente. Kenny soltó un suspiro.

Lentamente el silencio comenzó a darse entre ambos tras lo ultimo dicho por el pelirrojo, los minutos pasaban y nadie decía nada, pero en el momento en que Kenny quiso decir alguna palabra, un gato color negro y ojos verdes se cruzó entre ambos mirándolos un momento.

— ¡Oh! ¡Un gatito! — dijo con fascinación Kenny siendo el primero en percatarse. Comenzó a llamar su atención entre soniditos— gatito, gatito, gatito ~ — el felino mantuvo su mirada hacia el rubio y se acercó a sus pies, el chico sonrió acariciando al pequeño hasta poder cargarlo aun sentado en el columpio — Que bonito eres~

Kyle notando los murmullos de Kenny, entre ojos curiosos lo miró detenidamente, el contrario seguía mimando al gato hasta poder juntar su nariz con la del animal y sonreír ante su ternura, de a poco la escena se volvió tan adorable que el pelirrojo no quitó su mirada de él. El rubio sintiéndose observado miró hacia su lado, ambos cruzaron miradas y en las milésimas de segundo que sucedió, Kyle se alarmó en sus interiores y entre nervios disimulados desvió la mirada de inmediato hacia su frente, Kenny simplemente rió ante su gesto.

— ¿Sabes qué? — habló rompiendo el hielo antes que se formara el silencio de nuevo — No me gusta mucho el verano — comentó mientras seguía acariciando al animal — sinceramente a veces me estresa un poco — a pesar de sus palabras, Kyle intentaba mantener la mirada hacia su frente.

La espera seguía y aún no regresaba el resto del grupo, Kenny comenzó a tararear como forma de llamar la atención del chico de la ushanka quien aún no se atrevía a asomar su mirada hacia él. Kyle cerró los ojos para evitar la tentación, lamentablemente el tarareo del contrario hizo efecto en él comenzando a relajarlo e inclusive a sentirse menos tenso, suspiró en silencio entre cerrando los ojos y llevando su mirada al suelo.

En el momento que la situación parecía eterna, el tarareo se detuvo haciendo que el judío se extrañara y de golpe su ojos se abrieron por completo al sentir un fuerte ladrido, un perro de raza medianamente grande miraba fijamente al gato que sostenía Kenny, el felino se mostraba intimidante mientras el dueño del canino jalaba la correa del can para que siguieran su paseo, cuando los ladridos se intensificaron, el gato comenzó a gruñir y entre el suceso el minino saltó del regazo del rubio para luego irse corriendo.

— ¡Gatito no! — exclamó Kenny levantándose del columpio y siguiendo al felino.

— ¡¿Eh?!— Kyle exclamó — ¡Kenny! ¡Esperame! — alzó la voz al ver a su mejor amigo a metros lejos e al ir tras él antes de perderlo de vista.

El dueño se mantenía firme evitando que el perro fuera tras el gato, ambos chicos cruzaron la cancha que estaba a su lado ignorando toda persona que estuviera posiblemente en ella y en pocos segundos ya estaban saliendo de ahí.

— ¡Ken! — grito Kyle llamando su atención mientras corría, ya estaban pasando por un camino y casi llegando a la vereda — ¡Kenny, joder! — se quejó entre respiración agitada.

El gato cruzó la calle por el paso peatonal rápidamente, el rubio se mantenía pendiente del animal y manteniendo sus pasos tras él, Kyle al llegar a la vereda notó como la luz verde a rojo cambió sintiendo unas bocinas en coro, su corazón se aceleró ante el suceso — ¡Kenneth! — desesperado gritó e instantáneamente su sangre se heló.

Kenny giró su rostro al oír al pelirrojo pero solo duró un instante, un vehículo a toda velocidad embistió al chico con gran fuerza, un grito provino de él y en pocos segundos su cuerpo bañado de carmín yacía en el suelo. Kyle tembló cubriéndose la boca mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían en su rostro, a pasos lentos y luego rápidos avanzó hacia el rubio.

— No, No, No — el judío se negaba a sí mismo el suceso mientras se arrodillaba frente a él, movía el cuerpo ajeno buscando una respuesta y entre el silencio de sus labios, se desesperó — Kenny, Kenny ¡Despierta!— aun reclamando una señal, lentamente un incomprensible dolor en su pecho se comenzó a formar, no lo entendía pero parecía empeorar la situación— ¡Joder! — se quejó entre dientes. Cargando un poco el cuerpo lo acercó hacia él , su sangre le manchaba su característica ropa pero no le importaba — ¡Di algo, carajo! — sus lágrimas eran más abundantes, sus manos temblantes, sus dientes rechinaban con levedad — Por favor...

Entre la desgracia oportuna, el resto del grupo había llegado a la escena cargando unas bolsas, la gente comenzaba a agruparse ante el accidente que era difícil para ellos ver que ocurrió, sin remedio comenzaron a avanzar entre el gentío hacia su destino hasta toparse completamente con el hecho frente a ellos.

— ¿Qué caraj...— El castaño fue lo primero que habló cuando él y Stan vieron el charco de sangre que se formaba avistando a su amigo pelirrojo junto al cuerpo del rubio sin vida, el vehículo yacía intacto junto a su conductor dentro.

— ¡Oh mierda! — habló el pelinegro — ¡Mataron a Kenny! — exclamó finalmente mientras ambos estaban estáticos en su lugar.

Kyle frunció el ceño entre lágrimas y con el detonante de su súper mejor amigo, gritó con fuerza a los cuatro vientos — **¡HIJO DE PUTA!**

✽✽✽

La alarma del teléfono comenzó a sonar por cuarta vez, el chico pelirrojo despertó en su habitación abriendo los ojos y manteniendo la mirada fija en el blanquecino techo, parpadeó unas cuantas veces en el momento que la alarma cesó. Kyle sentía un gran cansancio al sentarse entre sus sábanas como si hubiera pasado mucho ajetreo, no lo entendía, sus recuerdos del día de ayer eran bastante tranquilos y nada fuera de lo normal, aquella sensación era extraña.

« _¿Qué fue eso_? » se preguntó en sus interiores mientras pasaba su mano por el rostro « _Debe haber sido ese sueño_ » se quejó entre pensamientos asumiendo al responsable de su estado, el joven simplemente respiró profundo y suspiró.

Tomando el teléfono que se encontraba a su costado, lo revisó notando que marcaba las 12:47 pm y entre ellas una alarma en espera debido a que no respondió la anterior, revisando detenidamente en el móvil este comenzó a sonar de forma llamativa y repentina que por poco se le caía de las manos. Una imagen de un chico pelinegro se veía en la pantalla de la llamada indicando su nombre, sin dudar un segundo respondió de inmediato.

> _** ¿Hola? **_  
>  ** Hola Kyle ¿Vas a venir? **  
>  ** Oh, claro que voy. No sentí la alarma y me quede dormido, lo siento **  
>  ** No te preocupes amigo, suele pasar**  
>  ** ¿Y están todos ahí?**  
>  ** Solo Cartman y yo estamos en la plaza de juegos, Kenny aún no ha llegado. Como normalmente eres puntual, el gordo insistió en que te llamara**  
>  ** No me sorprende, un día que llegue tarde no será el fin del mundo —suspiró — En fin, en unos minutos estaré allá **  
>  ** Te estaremos esperando **  
>  ** Nos vemos**

Y La llamada finalizó.

Kyle bajó de su cama en dirección hacia el armario, buscando su ropa se vistió en poco tiempo sin olvidar colocarse una ushanka color verde perfecta para la estación. Preparado y tomando sus cosas, salió de la habitación seguido de bajar las escaleras e inmediatamente salir por la puerta corriendo.

**...**

Tres chicos se encontraban en la plaza esperando al compañero faltante, sentados en los columpios se encontraban Stan y Kyle conversando mientras Cartman estaba apoyado en la baranda de aquella casita con tobogán que había en el lugar. A lo lejos de su encuentro, se veía al rubio corriendo a toda velocidad.

— Ya llegué — anunció Kenny bajando un poco el cierre de su chaqueta intentando recuperar el aire.

— Tardaste demasiado, Kinny — dijo el castaño aun apoyado en la baranda

— Es Kenny, no Kinny — se quejó

— Si, si, lo que digas — soltó Cartman con desinterés y sonriendo — Como sea, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Tienen alguna idea? —

— Déjate de hacerte el tonto, tú fuiste quien quería que nos juntáramos aquí, Cartman — interrumpió el pelirrojo de tal manera que sintió un _deja vu_ instantáneo.

— Lo sé — respondió el gordo de la misma manera alimentando más la sensación que estaba sintiendo Kyle.

Palabra por palabra, acto por acto, cada una de ellas mantenía ese continuo _deja vu_ , dicha por sus amigos y dicha por el mismo, no entendía porque esa sensación aumentaba junto a una angustia que crecía en su pecho, era confuso y en intentos de no dejar que dicha mezcla de sensaciones lo distrajera, ni cuenta se dio cuando ya estaba jugando _piedra, papel o tijeras_

 _Piedra, papel o tijeras_

—¿Eh? — dijo Kyle mirando su mano quien mantenía el puño cerrado e inmóvil desde la primera y segunda ronda.

— ¡Ja! ¡Perdiste judío! — soltó triunfal — tu piedrita no te iba a salvar por mucho

Kyle suspiró molesto — Solo queda que alguien me acompañe — comentó — Así que no cantes victoria tan pronto — aunque eso implica ir con él y arrepentirse de lo que había dicho.

— En poco se sabrá quién será el siguiente— contestó Kenny entre una sonrisa divertida.

— Bien — dijo sin remedio y relajándose mientras la sensación había cesado por unos momentos. Kyle simplemente se quedó mirando a sus amigos.

_Piedra, papel o tijeras_

_Piedra, papel o tijeras_

_Piedra, papel o tijeras_

— Oh vaya — rió— Yo propongo el juego y yo pierdo — dijo el rubio ante la ironía de la situación.

— Pobre y judío van por las cosas . Yo y Stan nos quedamos — dijo en conclusión el castaño

— De ser así, daremos nuestra parte del dinero — dijo Stan sacando el dinero de sus bolsillos y entregándolos a Kyle.

— Tu turno, culón — habló el pelirrojo levantándose del columpio en dirección hacia Cartman.

— Yo no confío mi dinero en un judío — atacó el castaño.

— Pero al menos cuidamos mejor el dinero que tú — respondió Kyle sonriendo desafiante.

— UUUUUUH — soltaron a coro el moreno y el rubio ante la respuesta de su buen amigo, el gordo gruñó.

— ¡Joder! — maldijo el castaño entre dientes y tras eso metió la mano en sus bolsillos para sacar lo que le tocaba — Toma — se lo entregó con mala gana junto con el folleto.

— Perfecto — dijo Kyle contando lo que tenía en sus manos que a su suerte no tenía nada que objetar— Todo en orden — guardó lo que le entregaron en uno de sus bolsillos.

— Si todo está en orden Kyle, podemos irnos antes que se llene el local— soltó sonriente Kenny adelantando el paso un poco.

— No tarden mucho, muero de hambre — ordenó Cartman

— Si, como digas — soltó con molestia Kyle — Ya volvemos — finalizó siguiendo a su amigo quien ya comenzaba a avanzar junto a él y dejando al resto de sus amigos en los juegos.

De a poco sus pasos fueron dejándolos lejos del lugar dando comienzo a la cancha, Kenny había comenzado una conversación que Kyle siguió sin problemas, entre una risa con molestia fingida de parte del pelirrojo se formó un buen ambiente entre ambos haciendo que se sintiera bastante cómodo. Mientras el rubio seguía avanzando, Kyle se percató de un gato negro y ojos verdes que pasó por ahí entre la vegetación proveniente del pequeño camino que tomaban, el judío lo miró con extrañeza a pasos lentos y casi deteniéndose, era algo familiar, muy familiar. Sus ojos se abrieron con más amplitud al tener flashbacks de lo que había soñado ayer, su sensación de _deja vu_ resurgió y miró a Kenny quien se adelantaba cada vez más, Kyle ignoró al gato y fue a alcanzarlo.

Llegando a la vereda, las corazonadas comenzaron a fluir en él, la angustia volvía y los flashbacks del sueño comenzaban a hacer presencia en su cabeza. La misma situación, la parecida persecución, todo calzaba, el judío adelantó el paso hasta estar casi tras él, un sonido de bocina repercutió en su ser, su corazón comenzó latir de manera rápida mientras Kenny estaba a su frente apunto de cruzar la calle. Kyle de inmediato tomo su muñeca en un impulso de desesperación interna logrando que el caminar del contrario se detuviera al borde del paso peatonal, el vehículo pasó como si nada mientras que el semáforo que se encontraba en la calle marcaba el color rojo para ellos.

— ¿Hm? — soltó Kenny al sentir su muñeca siendo retenida por algo, volteando vio al chico pelirrojo sosteniéndolo con una mano y mirando lo que detenía fijamente cabizbajo. — ¿Sucede algo? — preguntó extrañado.

Kyle se quedó en silencio ante la pregunta del contrario sin soltarlo, seguía mirando fijamente la muñeca que retenía esperando algún resultado, sintiéndose afligido presiona levemente lo dedos en la extremidad provocando una llamada de atención hacia el chico.

— Ky — le habló un poco serio inclinándose levemente hacia él, el pelirrojo seguía quieto en su hecho sin decir nada, Kenny sonrió— Si querías tomarme la mano para que crucemos la calle, solo tenías que pedírmelo ~ — habló coqueteándole.

El más bajo sintió un leve vuelco en su corazón alterándose inmediatamente, el rubio intentaba provocar algo en él — ¡¿Q-Qué?! — exclamó de golpe Kyle frunciendo el ceño — Joder Kenny, no estás caminando solo ¡Deja de adelantarte! — dijo excusando su gesto y al mismo tiempo regañándolo, un leve rubor en sus mejillas se presenció en su rostro sin evitarlo, por suerte , debido a la carrera y el calor podía pasar desapercibido sin problemas — La idea es que vayamos al local juntos — agregó molesto al notar la luz verde del semáforo en el cruce y avanzó mientras sostenía aún la muñeca de él más alto

— ¿Cómo voy a olvidar de que estás conmigo, Ky~? — dijo sonriente y con cariño en el apodo nombrado, agarró su mano — No me voy a perder ¿Sabes? ~ — y tras esto provocó un gruñido por parte de Kyle que aun así seguía sin soltarlo, Kenny rió divertido dejándose guiar por el más bajo mientras cruzaban la calle.

No quedaba mucho para llegar al local en el ritmo que iban, simplemente tenían que pasar por unas cuantas tiendas y llegarían en minutos, Kyle intentaba mantener la vista en el frente sin soltar al rubio, una leve paranoia se formaba en su cabeza de tal manera que intentaba combatir mentalmente contra ella asumiendo que todo estaba bien, solo era un sueño para él, un simple sueño, estaba seguro que Kenny estaría bien, no tenía que preocuparse de nada. Respiró profundo intentando relajarse en el paso cuando escuchó unos fuertes gritos provenientes de la calle del frente, casi como si el tiempo iba con lentitud sintió como su mano iba siendo soltada junto con un empujón en su espalda, al voltear de inmediato vio como un montón de fierros cayeron frente a sus ojos y uno de ellos atravesando a su amigo justo en su pecho llenando nuevamente la escena en color carmín.

El grito desgarrador de Kenny ante el dolor golpeó muy fuerte en los interiores de Kyle, aquellas sensaciones de una escena de muerte similar se habían vuelto reales para él, la angustia, la desesperación, el shock, los gritos de la gente empeoraba la escena y varias lágrimas en sus ojos comenzaron a surgir — ¡Kenneth!— Grito nuevamente su nombre de la misma manera que en ese sueño mientras su cuerpo temblaba, cayó de rodillas ante la escena sangrienta que de a poco comenzaba a asfixiarlo — No, No , No — intentando negar la escena sosteniéndose la cabeza —¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! — sus lágrimas eran más abundantes, sus manos temblantes, sus dientes rechinaban con levedad, no se lo creía, no se lo creía. _Otra vez._ Levantó la mirada lentamente presenciando el último aliento de su amigo, sintió como su corazón se detuvo unos segundos mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos, parpadeó unas cuantas veces en el shock, estaba seguro haber visto el rostro de Kenny, _sonriendo._


	2. Chapter 2

Las cosas para el pelirrojo comenzaron a repetirse, despertaba en su cama sintiendo aquella distintiva alarma de su teléfono y en intentos de rebobinar su mente, cada recuerdo del día anterior era normal. La primera y segunda vez que llegó a " _soñarlo_ " intentaba asumirlo como un simple sueño, una coincidencia, nada grave pero cuando la reunión se repetía , la sensación de _deja vu_ volvía a su cuerpo y cada cosa coincidente por más que tenía sus detalles diferentes llevaba a lo mismo, a una muerte, a **esa muerte**. No importaba si era otra cosa, otro tipo de salida, cuando la situación se repetía más de una vez comenzaba a afligirse, a desesperarse cuando los flashbacks comenzaban a venir a su cabeza ante cada gesto y cada habla , impulsivamente intentaba desviar el destino como fuera.

Siempre era él, **él** , el mismo rubio quien fallecía ante sus ojos, no importaba si estaban a solas o con el grupo entero, siempre terminaba de la misma manera en algún momento, siempre sentía esa misma sensación, ese mismo golpe en el pecho, esos latidos con solo verlo, era confuso y desesperante a la vez.

¿Un don?  
¿Una maldición?  
¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con él?

Kyle creía que iba a perder la cabeza cada vez que se cuestionaba del tema, no podía decírselo a nadie ni siquiera a su súper mejor amigo, era una locura, peor aún si se trataba de la misma persona quien protagonizaba esas muertes, se sentía solo en esto, bastante solo, hacía lo posible por convivir con ello y a pesar de sus paranoias, cada muerte era más dolorosa que la anterior, como si su corazón comenzara a agrietarse sin ni siquiera entenderlo. Una sonrisa apagándose, una compañía perdiéndose, el pelirrojo podía jurar que en aquellos despertares, tenía lágrimas en sus ojos sin razón aparente, a tal punto que llegaba a romperse en silencio

**...**

  
La luz comenzaba a traspasar la ventana dando comienzo a un nuevo día, despertando como siempre, Kyle había " _soñado_ " aquella desgarradora muerte otra vez, mirando el techo colocaba su mano en la cabeza, todo era normal en su mente, en sus recuerdos, nada fuera de lo común , bajando su mano hacia su pecho sentía su corazón palpitar de forma acelerada mientras arrugaba la camisa del pijama que poseía, dio un leve quejido entre dientes.

Sentándose entre las sábanas tomó su teléfono y revisando los mensajes, un _deja vu_ volvió a formarse en él « _Esto... ¿No había pasado antes?_ » dijo mentalmente, viendo que era la misma conversación entre los 4 chicos sobre juntarse y, como era obvio, el gordo no diría nada hasta estar todos reunidos, todo tan familiar. El pelirrojo comparó las horas y en el momento en que coincidieron tanto el reloj como lo que decía el chat, un viejo flashback volvió a él dejándolo sin habla y tan solo juntando sus dientes entre el silencio.

Kyle de inmediato se cambió de ropa , con apuro tomó sus cosas en la habitación y salió de ella llegando a casi correr por las escaleras, que a su suerte, no se tropezó. Salió de la casa a paso raudo yendo por el mismo camino y hacia el mismo lugar.

— ¡Hey! ¡Kyle! — Grito a lo lejos el rubio de chaqueta naranja al ver al pelirrojo llegar a la la plaza de juegos mientras movía una mano saludando y la otra sosteniendo la cadena del columpio donde estaba sentado.

El más bajo se detuvo intentando tomar aire tras esa carrera, mirando a los lados vio como Kenny era el único presente en el lugar aparte de él, le pareció algo extraño y diferente unos momentos — ¿y los demás? — Preguntó.

— Oh, pues deberían estar por llegar — dijo Kenny con tranquilidad.

Kyle se quedó pensando un momento ante su respuesta, no era nada malo aunque había una cosa que le carcomía por dentro, tragó saliva un momento antes de comprobar algo — Kenny — dijo llamándole la atención — ¿Puedo... preguntarte algo?

— Claro, Kyle — le respondió

— Pues......¿Qué ocurrió ayer? — preguntó curioso.

—¿Ayer?... mh..... pues... nada fuera de lo normal, me quede en casa leyendo revistas — contestó

—Oh, entiendo.— habló mirando hacia otro lado mientras se rascaba la cabeza un momento, calzaba por alguna razón en sus recuerdos, pero aun así algo le hacía ruido.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que te preste una porno acaso? — soltó entre risas al ver cómo el pelirrojo lo miró de inmediato con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Claro que no!— respondió de golpe con un leve rubor en sus mejillas — Solo quería saber, es todo — se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada molesto y luego dando un leve suspiro.

—Bueno, yo solo decía — guardó silencio después de ello inclinándose en el columpio.

Kyle volvió a mirar al chico con disimulo, las cosas parecían estar en orden tras su respuesta y algo en él le hacía ruido, mucho ruido, algo no estaba viendo. Cerró los ojos intentando calmarse, tener tantos pensamientos y despertar de esa manera lo dejaba exhausto mentalmente, con el cuerpo pesado lleno de cansancio pero aún así esperaba que el día terminará y no volviera a repetirse esos desgarradores sueños. Pensante, decidió sentarse en el columpio junto a Kenny, apenas tomando la cadena, un flashback vino a él de golpe dejándolo estático, aquellas sensaciones comenzaron a surgir de nuevo, como si algo se iba a avecinar, comenzó a temblar, a angustiarse, sentirse desesperado y preocupado, lo carcomía lentamente.

— ¿Kyle? — llamó el rubio al ver al más bajo quieto frente al columpio del junto sin ni siquiera moverse. En poco tiempo el pelirrojo volteó y de inmediato fue hacia él a tomarle la mano comenzando a jalarlo del columpio. —¿Eh?.

— Tenemos que irnos de aquí — habló aún sosteniendo la mano ajena.

— ¿Irnos? ¿A Donde? — preguntó preocupado.

— ¡Solo vámonos! — Presionó levemente la mano del contrario cuando su desesperación aumentaba ante dichas dudas.

— ¿Pero a donde? ¡Nos perderemos los burritos!

— ¡Luego te compro uno! ¡¿sí?! — dijo rápidamente de golpe haciendo que el chico de chaqueta naranja parpadeara un poco — Solo sígueme... ¡Por favor! — y tras unos segundos, el contrario aceptó dicha oferta sin más remedio.

Kyle comenzó a sacar a Kenny del lugar, cruzando la cancha e incluso deteniéndose en el inicio del cruce, pasando por algún camino alternativo para no cruzarse por dicha construcción, solo buscaba un lugar seguro donde pudiera evitar aquel horrible destino. El rubio comenzó a preguntar varias veces al pelirrojo en todo el camino, sobre lo que hacía, a donde lo llevaba, qué sucedía , no lograba recibir respuesta del chico, comenzaba a molestarse, comenzaba a preocuparse.

Llegaron a parar a un puente que cruzaba una extensa calle, había aumentado el flujo de vehículos en esa zona, por ende aquel puente daba la accesibilidad de cruce, por más que fuera para algunos un desperdicio de material.

—¡Kyle, más despacio! — se quejó Kenny mientras era jalado por Kyle quien se apresuraba en subir las escaleras de una vez sin soltar su mano. Segundos de ya estar arriba y a unos pocos pasos de la escalera, Kenny se detuvo provocando que el contrario se detuviera, el judío aún se mantenía en silencio — ¿Qué mierda sucede? — le preguntó firme — No has dicho nada en todo el maldito camino ¿Qué ocurre? — Dijo con preocupación y a la vez con molestia.

El pelirrojo no decía palabra alguna, en sus interiores se peleaba si decir exactamente por qué lo hizo o inventar algo, se sentía desesperado, tenía que pensar algo. Kenny se acercó lentamente haciendo que el judío se sintiera más tenso y se mordiera un poco el labio.

— Kyle di algo, estás bastante raro — insistió a cada pequeño paso — ¿Kyle?

« _Mierda..._ » Maldijo en sus pensamientos y gruñía leve entre dientes mientras aún oía al contrario hablarle. Cada vez se sentía más acorralado, cada vez más angustiado y cada vez más con el corazón acelerado, Kyle seguía sosteniendo la mano de Kenny de forma firme que por alguna razón no había reclamado en nada sobre que lo soltara, pero en cambio, se acercaba cada vez más, La mirada del judío se volvía temblorosa y cristalizada « _mierda... ¡mierda!_ » cerró los ojos con fuerza cabizbajo cuando sintió la mano libre del chico colocándolo en su hombro y dando un leve empujón para que volteara hacia él.

—Hey... —llamó al más bajo al estar frente a frente— ¿Vas a decirme que pasa?

« _¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto?_ » Kyle se quejaba en sus pensamientos « _¿Por qué ?_ »

— Kyle...

— Yo... — Habló finalmente sintiendo una sensación en el tono Kenny como si comenzara a odiarlo ahora mismo por todo no decirle nada — No puedo más... — muy frustrado y temblante abrió los ojos — Ya ....no puedo... más — enlazó sus dedos en la mano que sostenía como si algo le dijera que no lo soltara, el contrario sintió como su corazón se aceleró con solo ese pequeño gesto provocando un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Kyle apunto de romperse levantó la mirada manteniendo sus ojos fijos en el rostro ajeno, varias lágrimas comenzaron a caer desconsoladamente en su pálido rostro.

— ¡Mierda Kyle! — Exclamó en shock — ¡Estás temblando! — una preocupación inmensa se llenó en ese momento con solo ver a su buen amigo en el peor estado emocional posible.

— Kenny....Kenny... — con más fuerza su intento de hablar terminaba en sollozos, rompiéndose lleno de frustración, preocupación, angustia, muchas cosas estaban mezcladas e incluso aquello que costaba comprender después de haber hecho lo posible tantas veces en cambiar su sentencia — Carajo... — se quejó mientras cubría con su brazo libre las lágrimas que caían, se sentía molesto de sí mismo ahora, de todo lo que ha intentado hacer, de romperse en este momento.

Kenny abrazo de golpe a su pelirrojo amigo sin soltar su mano que aun seguía con los dedos enlazados, Kyle quedó estático unos segundos al sentir su reconfortante calidez, su corazón quería calmarse entre esas extrañas sensaciones que le provocaba aquel abrazo.

— No llores , Ky — habló cariñosamente comenzando a acariciar su espalda en intento de calmarlo, el contrario comenzó a esconderse en su pecho y aferrándose a él con la mano libre mientras seguía sollozando — Tranquilo —continuó cerrando los ojos un momento — Si no quieres decirme qué te ocurre, está bien. Lo entenderé.— por más que la preocupación y la necesidad de saber lo carcomía, no quería obligarlo.

Kyle comenzaba a sentirse culpable mientras algo golpeaba en su pecho —Es difícil... — le respondió bajó — Bastante...difícil — con aire de frustración. Acomodó su cabeza en el pecho ajeno como si fuera una almohada — No me sueltes... por más que quieras.... — presionando levemente los dedos en la mano que sostenía.

— ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? — preguntó a ojos entrecerrados

— Porque... — suspiro pesadamente en intento de no retener más de lo que ya tenía — No quiero que suceda, de nuevo....

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué...Qué cosa?

— Verte... — tragó saliva — Una y otra vez, terminando de la misma manera— frunció el ceño frustrado entre lágrimas, el temblor en su cuerpo volvió de nuevo — Es frustrante...— se quejó— Muy frustrante...— con cada palabra que decía el pelirrojo, Kenny se quedaba en silencio, estático. — Si te suelto... seguramente, _ocurrirá de nuevo._

—... — con este último sintió una electricidad en su cuerpo correr, lentamente dejó de abrazar a Kyle haciendo que se miraran uno a otro a los ojos, las manos de ambos aún no se separaban — Kyle, dime — suplicó — ¿Dime a qué te refieres con que " _ocurrirá de nuevo_ " ? — Ya no había marcha atrás para el contrario

— ¡Eso!, agh, ¡Mierda!— se maldijo entre enojo y lágrimas, se sentía incapaz de decirlo tan directamente, le era demasiado difícil soltarlo, algo le impedía en su interior — La misma cosa, la misma situación, el mismo horrible escenario — soltó como si una bomba dentro de él había explotado — Cada puto _**deja vu**_ , cada cosa se repite de alguna maldita manera — empuñaba su mano libre — Joder... ¡joder!, es angustiante, no quiero que pase más — sentía un dolor en su pecho mientras varias imágenes de aquellas situaciones y muertes rebobinaban en su cabeza, soltaba lagrimas, soltaba frustración, soltaba enojo.  
— No sé qué mierda sucede, comenzó desde esa junta en la plaza y todo se desencadenó, días que todo es normal, todo tan natural pero otras sucede de la forma más horrible y despierto de la nada en mi cama con recuerdos normales como si nunca ocurrió, como si fuera un sueño, no lo entiendo, **no lo entiendo** — temblaba, sentía ansiedad, volvía a sentir a cada horrible y negativa sensación — Verte una y otra vez, de la misma manera, cada vez me duele mas, cada una es peor que la otra, a veces incluso pasan días seguidos y.. lloro... sufro — pasó su mano por el pecho de Kenny como si quisiera agarrarle la chaqueta ante su estado pero no lograba hacerlo , se sentía débil físicamente por su estado emocional — intentar en lo posible asumir mi patética paranoia, que solo es una coincidencia, vivir como si nada pasó es difícil, **jodidamente difícil**. Recordarlo hace que mi pecho arda, no lo entiendo, verte en esa escena tan desgarradora, Kenny —sus mejillas se tornaron rojas , entre la rabia y el dolor estaba soltando incluso más de lo que ya tenía, dio unos pasos hacia adelante como si quisiera enfrentar su persona mientras el contrario retrocedía un poco — ¿Por qué siento que **mi vida** se va cada vez **que ocurre**? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! — pisoteó el suelo con un pie — Joder, no lo entiendo, es confuso, siento que lo que está en mi pecho se va a quebrar pronto si lo veo de nuevo, Kenneth.

El chico de la parka naranja yacía con los ojos bien abiertos como platos, como si hubiese visto un fantasma, levemente pálido a pesar de el rubor que estaba teniendo en su rostro, lo que había oído no se lo podía creer. ¿Sería él quien estaba soñando ahora? Kyle desvío la mirada unos momentos.

— Kyle, tu...

— Lo he intentado tantas veces, tantas veces y ...sigue terminando igual, termina putamente igual —Continuó — Lo siento, Lo siento, Soy... ¡soy tan inútil! —dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos ignorando al rubio

—¡Kyle!

— Tan inútil que... sigo intentando, sigo haciéndolo, intentar al menos una vez cambiar algo, cambiar eso, cambiar el horrible destino — gruñó — Mi corazón dando una esperanza ante todo lo horrible que yo....que tu ...— de un momento sintió como si estuviera sobrepasando mucho peor su límite de todo, había soltado tantas cosas que comenzó a desesperarse, incluso a lo que estaba apunto de decir — Agh, carajo , ¡carajo!— se sacó la ushanka por inercia mostrando su cabello particular, presiono el gorro con su mano libre que al mismo tiempo presionaba la ajena — mierda, mierda, ¡mierda!

— Kyle, Entonces.. tú... tú sabes de... — su mente procesaba toda la información que reveló el judío, no sabía cómo sentirse, era una mezcla de tantas cosas que necesitaba acomodarlas adecuadamente, retrocedía un poco sus pasos intentando analizar todo.

— Maldita y estúpida paranoia mía — se quejó con pocas fuerzas que parecía no poder sostener la mano ajena por mucho, se sentía mentalmente exhausto y peor con todo lo que había soltado, quería dormir ahora.

— ¿Tú sabes de mis muert... — cuando finalmente iba a nombrar esa cruel y dolorosa palabra que le era imposible decir por parte de el judío, el borde de la escalera donde había posicionado su pie comenzó a trizarse hasta romperse, en consecuencia, haciéndolo caer hacia atrás, los ojos de Kyle se petrificaron y en intento de sostener su mano para evitarlo, débilmente falló.

— ¡Kenneth!— gritó de la misma manera provocando un eco de flaskbacks pasara en su interior al mismo tiempo en el que gritaba, vio como en cámara lenta la mano del rubio se alejaba de la suya cayendo por las escaleras para que finalmente darle aquel y desgarrador destino — No, otra vez, no...¡maldita sea! — no podía más, su pecho le dolía con ardor, su cuerpo temblaba, tantas cosas sentía que en poco se desmayaría, su débil cuerpo no podía más con tantas emociones, con tantos sentimientos.

_**« ¿Por qué tiene que terminar así? »** _

✽✽✽

Lo ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron de golpe en la misma habitación de siempre tras vivir ese " _sueño_ ", se sentó de inmediato entre sus sábanas colocando la mano en su pecho sintiendo como latía con rapidez — Oh moisés... — habló de forma casi inaudible mientras arrugaba un poco el pijama con su mano en la frustración. La habitación seguía oscura y revisando su teléfono se percató que eran las 03:22 am, el chico suspiró intentando relajarse y con esto aprovecho de ir al baño un momento.

El agua seguía fría ante su tacto, se lavó las manos y se mojó el rostro un momento antes de secarse, tomando su móvil se puso a revisar sus conversaciones principales por simple curiosidad, los mismos textos se mantenían intactas en aquella conversación grupal, los mismos y exactos mensajes que la primera vez, misma pelea, mismos emoticones, la misma propuesta de junta, aunque algo cambió en particular unos momentos al subir los mensajes, algo hacía que se diferenciará de todo, una de ellas hablaba de un desmayo que había sufrido debido al calor del día anterior, se veía a él mismo intentando recordar el tema y lo que le habían dicho, obviamente cada uno preocupándose a su particular manera aunque por una extraña razón, Kenny fue el último en enterarse. 

Apunto de dejar de observar el dispositivo, un sonido hizo que se sobresaltara levemente en el acto, un mensaje del mismo chico rubio había llegado al teléfono, entre ignorarlo por culpa del cansancio y responder, su tentación lo llevó a hacer lo segundo:

> _Kenny : kyle? estas despierto? - 03:26 am_  
>  _Kenny: cualquier cosa viejo, solo dime ;) - 03:36 am_  
>  _Kyle: Hola Kenny - 03:38 am_  
>  _Kyle: Solo me desperté para ir al baño - 03:38 am_  
>  _Kyle: Veía unas cosas en el teléfono antes de volver a la cama y me hablaste - 03:39 am_  
>  _Kyle: Qué haces despierto a esta hora?- 03:39 am_  
>  _Kenny: ....nada importante solo te vi en linea, y queria saber si estabas bien - 3:39 am_  
>  _Kenny: la verdad no pense que me contestarias, si ya te vas a dormir, ten buena noche :) <3 -3:40am_

Sintió un pequeño palpitar al leer la preocupación del contrario, a pesar de tantas cosas que han pasado , hasta ahora surgió esa rara sensación que le provocaba, como un cosquilleo, se quedó mirando el mensaje tras teclear 3 puntos, saber si enviarlo o no, después de tanto no quería que se preocupara luego de lo que vivió anteriormente y lo que confesó sobre el tema. Cambió lo escrito antes de enviarlo:

> _Kyle: Si, estoy bien aunque somnoliento- 3:44 am_  
>  _Kyle: Sigo con la sensación del golpe que me llevé al desmayarme, debe ser que por eso me siento muy cansado- 3:44 am_  
>  _Kyle: Pero estaré bien, no hay siesta que no repare - 3:44 am_  
>  _Kyle: Gracias por preocuparte, Ken - 3:45 am_  
>  _Kyle: Vete a dormir pronto, si? - 3:45 am_  
>  _Kyle: Buenas noches - 3:45 am_  
>  _Kenny: cuidate mucho, nos vemos mañana <3 - 3:46 am_  
>  _Kyle: Pero Kenny... ya es de mañana - 3:46 am_  
>  _Kenny: hasta que no me duerma no es mañana! - 3:46 am_  
>  _Kyle: -n-Uu - 3:46 am_  
>  _Kyle: Bueno, nos vemos en varias horas más - 3:46 am_

Kyle suspiró tras bajar el móvil, fue una buena distracción que no evitó sonreír levemente ante tales textos pero lamentablemente su cuerpo no estaba cooperando y no podía seguir ahí parado en esas condiciones. Apagó la luz del baño y volvió a su habitación a acostarse de inmediato, abrazó la almohada entre el cansancio de su cuerpo, los recuerdos que intentaba rebobinar eran normales, eran comunes, a excepción de un fragmento que no recordaba , algo que sintió que se fue a negro corroborando el tema del desmayo « _¿Por cuanto seguirá así?_ » pensó mientras cerraba sus ojos lentamente tras acomodarse, su cuerpo los sentía pesado, muy pesado, que ni cuenta se daría cuando la alarma comenzará a sonar nuevamente.

  
**...**

El ciclo volvió a repetirse como la primera vez, misma junta, mismo atraso por parte del pelirrojo, todo seguía igual, misma cosa de los burritos, mismo juego , mismos resultados, prácticamente cada palabra salía por inercia como si hubiese repasado el mismo guión varias veces. Kyle seguía sintiéndose cansado, a pesar de haber dormido, no parecía serle suficiente, y por más que estuviera en esas condiciones, lo disimulaba de tal manera que ni ellos lo notaban.

El momento que Stan y Cartman se fueron, ambos quedaron nuevamente solos en los mismos columpios, Kyle se quedó en silencio varios minutos mirando el suelo debido al cansancio, le costaba sentir alguna cosa inusual, algún flashback, como si ahora su cabeza estuviera en ausencia de ello, Kenny nuevamente se detuvo en el balanceo como la primera vez, dirigiendo la misma mirada hacia su junto luego de tanta espera— Oye Kyle — dijo llamando su atención e interrumpiéndolo — ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— ¿Hacer qué? — dijo Kyle sin despegar la mirada del suelo

— Pagar lo que me faltaba

— .... — mantuvo silencio sin dar una respuesta de inmediato

— El que debía aguantar sus quejas era yo, no tú

— Lo hice porque me importas — cambió lo que realmente debía decir sin pensarlo

— ¿Eh? — Miró confuso

— Un billete más, un billete menos... ¿Debería importar? — dio un suspiro sin despegar la mirada al suelo

— ¿Kyle? ¿Te sientes bien?— preguntó al llamarle la atención su postura

— Si lo estoy, solo algo cansado, es todo. — contestó con una leve pesadez y en aquel momento unos maullidos hicieron presencia, el mismo gato de negro y ojos verdes estaba entre ambos mirándolos.

— ¡Oh! ¡Un gatito! — dijo con fascinación Kenny comenzando a llamar su atención, Kyle lo miraba enternecido ante su gestos — Gatito, gatito, gatito ~ — el felino mantuvo su mirada hacia el rubio y se acercó a sus pies, el chico sonrió acariciando al pequeño hasta poder cargarlo aun sentado en el columpio — Que bonito eres~

El rubio comenzó a mimarlo mientras el contrario no quitaba su mirada de la escena, Kenny comenzó a juntar su nariz con la del gatito riendo divertido ante su ternura y, cuando lo hizo, una mano se posó en su cabello unos momentos dándole unas leves caricias pero, como si la extremidad se hubiera equivocado, cambió de rumbo hacia el gato que había bajado ya a su regazo.

— Me pregunto qué haces aquí, pequeñín — dijo Kyle mimando al peludo sin evitar sonreír ante el animal.

Kenny se quedó pasmado al percatarse del gesto ajeno, con su mano libre la posó en su propia cabeza como si hubiese pasado algo anormal para él, su corazón palpitó provocando un rubor en sus mejillas y viendo los gestos tan tiernos del pelirrojo, sentía una necesidad de querer abrazarlo.

— ¿Hm? — llevó la mirada hacia el más alto al sentirse observado — ¿Ocurre algo, Kenny? — preguntó deteniéndose de acariciar al gato.

— Solo... — dudó un momento — Nada , nada — Desvió la mirada hacia el frente cubriendo cualquier evidencia de su estado con los dobleces de la chaqueta « _Mierda Kyle, no me tortures así_ » soltó en sus interiores.

El pelirrojo volvió a su postura inicial en el columpio, lentamente comenzó a balancearse un poco — ¿Sabes qué? — habló antes que nuevamente el silencio se inundara entre ambos — No me gusta mucho el verano — comentó entre los balanceos — sinceramente a veces... me estresa un poco.

Kenny miró a Kyle con extrañeza ¿Había leído su mente? era justo lo que iba a decir o quizás...algo más tenía que ver, se sintió dudoso en preguntar al respecto, quizás solo era una coincidencia y nada más, pero...

—Kyle, ¿Tienes algo que decirme? — preguntó mostrando seriedad.

— No, Nada — contestó en un tono seco y pesado, su mirada se entrecerró al sentirse exhausto mirando a su frente.

Kenny se quedó mirandolo unos momentos, suspiró al sentir esa respuesta proveniente del contrario pero evitando que el ambiente se colocara tenso debido a su estado, comenzó a tararear mientras acariciaba al gato, el judío al sentirlo, simplemente cerró los ojos sonriendo levemente como si quisiera descansar un momento de la situación, relajarse entre los balanceos que ahora eran menores, minutos pasaron y todo fue tranquilidad.   
Mismo perro, mismo dueño, misma situación, los ladridos del can interrumpieron dicho momento llamando la atención de ambos chicos, el gato se mostraba intimidante ante todo y con el mismo resultado, el gato escapó de ahí.

— ¡Gatito no! — exclamó Kenny levantándose del columpio y siguiendo al felino, Kyle fue tras él antes que se alejara demasiado.

Ambos chicos cruzaron la cancha que estaba a su lado ignorando toda persona que estuviera posiblemente en ella y en pocos segundos ya estaban saliendo de ahí. En el camino, Kyle por poco se tropieza al sentir una corazonada en su pecho, nuevamente dichos flashbacks del principio comenzaron a torturarlo llevándolo a sentir aquellas sensaciones que parecía no tener fin, comenzó a temblar nuevamente al descender sus pasos. — Joder... — tenía miedo, mucho miedo, no quería que se repitiera el mismo ciclo, no podía con ello más y viendo al rubio a lo lejos, se mordió el labio cuando su corazón palpitó de manera diferente.

El gato cruzó la calle por el paso peatonal rápidamente, el rubio se mantenía pendiente del animal y manteniendo sus pasos tras él, Kyle logrando alcanzarlo llegó a la vereda, en poco notó como la luz verde a rojo cambió sintiendo unas bocinas en coro, su corazón se aceleró ante la señal.

_**« Solo una vez más »** _

— ¡Kenneth! — desesperado gritó y en segundos se volvió un eco entre tantos flashbacks que comenzaron a atacar sus interiores.

Kenny giró su rostro al oír al pelirrojo pero en un instante fue jalado hacia atrás fuera del peligro, fue con tanta fuerza que cayó sentado en medio de la vereda, lentamente sus ojos se abrieron como platos viendo como Kyle había tomando su lugar, salvándole la vida.

_**«No hoy »** _

Kyle sonrió cerrando los ojos y en segundos el vehículo a toda velocidad lo embistió con fuerza, un grito provino de él y en poco tiempo su cuerpo bañado de carmín yacía en el suelo. Kenny estaba petrificado ante tal desgarradora escena, no podía creérselo, no podía creer aquella locura, ahora él era quien temblaba, quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos, quien ahora se rompía, quien se levantó rápidamente hacia quien había cambiado su cruel destino.

 ** _«Me alivia que estes bien, Kenny»_**  
Y para Kyle, todo se desvaneció.

✽✽✽

Había pasado un tiempo tras ese accidente, Kyle despertó tras quedar medio mes en coma notando que ahora se encontraba en un hospital, no era tan repentino como otras veces pero se sentía bastante dolorido y débil en ese momento, era algo que no podía ignorar pero al menos era diferente. En el tiempo que estuvo en el hospital, los doctores se sorprendieron ante el milagro de haber sobrevivido tal atropello, las cirugías anteriores había sido un éxito y las recuperaciones iban por buen camino, después de un tiempo ya podía recibir visitas, como amistades, lamentablemente en el transcurso que lo permitieron aún tenía que estar conectado a la intravenosa , tener vendas entre otros parecidos en ciertos lados y principalmente no movilizarse de forma brusca. El tiempo que estaba en el hospital, se sentía bastante solo, aburrido, no podía hacer mucho en cuanto a movilidad, a veces tenía que ir a ciertos chequeos en silla de ruedas porque le costaba moverse bien , al menos no era nada grave por suerte, no era algo que le impediría seguir teniendo la vida de siempre cuando finalmente puedan darle de alta.

Un día después que le permitieron recibir visitas, la puerta de la habitación se abrió entrando sus 3 amigos de toda la vida, el pelinegro corrió hacia él muy preocupado y entre llantos diciendo lo mucho que lo había echado de menos este tiempo, el castaño se alegraba que estuviera bien pero claramente lo disimulaba con sus bromas pesadas, el rubio lo miraba constantemente, no quitaba su mirada del pelirrojo, cada vez que Kyle levantaba su mirada él le sonreía. Los minutos pasaron, habían hablado mucho , reído, compartido algunas cosas de la escuela, incluso cosas estúpidas y cuando se acercaba la hora de almuerzo, el trío se iba a retirar para volver más tarde.

El pelinegro y el castaño se despidieron del pelirrojo, ya casi saliendo por la puerta, Kenny interrumpió — Chicos, ¡Ya los alcanzo!— dijo dando permiso que los otros dos se adelantarán sin problemas.

—Esta bien Kenny, ¡Nos vemos después! — dijo Stan para luego retirarse junto con el gordo quien parecía quejarse de la hambre que tenía.

Cuando ya se habían retirado y quedando en soledad, Kenny cerró la puerta con cuidado, suspirando caminó hacia una pequeña banca junto a la cama y sentarse en ella, miraba hacia abajo cubriendo mayormente su rostro con la capucha y los dobleces de esta, el silencio de apoco comenzó a reinar entre ellos.

Kyle quedó mirando al chico de capucha naranja unos momentos apreciando su postura — ¿Sucede algo? — preguntó curioso

—Kyle....tú — Hablándole en un tono serio y molesto — ¿Por qué hiciste esa estupidez?

— ¿Eh? — soltó con extrañeza mirando al chico rubio, su expresión se tornaba seria como si supiera lo que había hecho, Kyle desvió la mirada entrecerrando los ojos — Bueno....

— ¡¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO KYLE?! — se estremeció apretando su pantalón alzando la mirada con lagrimas en los ojos — ¡¿POR QUÉ?! — reiteró provocando que el pelirrojo lo viera directamente hacia él en su intento de esconder la mirada — Kyle...tu...lo sabes 

—¿Q-Qué Cosa? — soltó nervioso casi tartamudeando, no podía negar que era la primera vez que lo veía así, dirigiéndose de tal manera a él con esa mirada, se sentía inseguro si recordara lo que confesó esa vez sobre esas muertes o simplemente se refería a otra cosa y no tenía ni idea sobre ello, era confuso.

— Sabes sobre mis muertes — las lágrimas caían por sus ojos azules, llenos de dolor y pena — Tuve una sospecha sobre eso...pero joder no estaba seguro ¡¡Cómo iba a estarlo!! Yo.... — el rubio callo un momento.

Kyle quedó en shock unos segundos mirándolo a los ojos, mirando cómo sus lágrimas salían sin control, oír esa palabra provocó un dolor en el pecho — Duele....¿cierto? — dijo suavemente como si fuera tímido al decirlo, claramente se refería a eso, a eso, a lo que sufrió tantas veces al verlo en esa misma desgarradora escena

— ¿Morir? Oh mierda, creeme que duele muchísimo, algunas más que otras....

— Entiendo — entrecerró los ojos intentando desviar la mirada de él juntando levemente los dientes un momento — También me duele de cierta manera, verte morir una y otra vez ...—tembló con solo sentir unos flashbacks de las crudas escenas que presenció — Yo intenté evitarlo... y terminaba igual, parecía que en cualquier momento mi pecho quebraría con ver siempre el mismo resultado pero ahora... — sus ojos se colocaron vidriosos y se quejó en sus interiores en frustración, no quería ponerse a llorar ni menos en ese estado — Lo siento...— se disculpó llevándose la mano en su propio pecho.

Kenny tomó una de sus manos acariciando el dorso con suavidad — Kyle... debes comprender lo que estoy a punto de decirte — suspiró un momento — Esto...no es nuevo, desde siempre he muerto y vuelvo a la vida, por años intente que lo recordaran — su voz sonaba quebrada — Años y años de la misma mierda, a veces....los días parecen repetirse o quizás lo hacen, que importaba, perdí toda esperanza de que lo recordaran— con la mano libre tomo la mejilla del contrario para que le mirase — O eso creí hasta, lo que pasó en las escaleras

Kyle no sabía qué decir, lágrimas rebeldes escaparon por sus ojos con solo oír las muertes, saber que siempre fue así, que el rubió moría cada tanto incluso desde antes que comenzara todo, al final era real de cierta manera — Perdón si antes creía que era cool o algo — arrugó un poco su bata con la mano que seguía en el pecho, se sentía culpable de su "ignorancia" cuando era mas pequeño — Pero... ¿Recuerdas todo lo que dije esa vez? ¿Todo lo que solté?.

— Si, lo recuerdo — entrecerró la mirada al verle los ojos como si cierta escena en su mente se estuviera repitiendo frente a él — Una parte de mi le dolía verte de esa manera, sufriendo, y a pesar del dolor sentí las esperanzas de que quizás...... tú, entre todos, tú lo supieras — apretó un poco la mano del contrario temblorosamente — Pero... cuando volví a despertar, no me sentía seguro si realmente sabias o si intentabas decirme otra cosa que mi estúpida mente no entendía....

— Kenny... — No podía decir mucho, su corazón latía al tenerlo tan cerca pero sentía el dolor de verlo de esa manera, quitando la mano de su pecho la colocó en la mano de quien le sostenía la mejilla.

— Kyle, yo siempre quise que alguien más me recordara y que seas tú, significa mucho para mi por mas que me duele verte sufrir....pero— el rubio frunció el ceño en una mirada muy seria entre ojos lagrimosos — Yo soy inmortal y tú no lo eres, puede que sea doloroso, jodidamente doloroso pero ¡MIERDA!¡NO QUIERO PERDERTE KYLE! — alzó la voz con fuerzas y dolor mientras sus lágrimas se hacían más intensas en sus ojos — ¡Agh! ¡Joder! ¡Debiste ser mas directo conmigo! ¡Decírmelo directamente! ¡Si yo muero siempre voy a volver! ¡Es una puta maldición! — De la misma manera que el contrario, Kenny sentía un dolor en el pecho al decir estas palabras, cabizbajo se levantó bruscamente de su banca haciendo que la capucha de su chaqueta fuera hacia atrás — y si, es horrible, ¡y si! ¡es agonizante! — el rubio lloraba desconsoladamente apretando la mano de su amigo mientras temblaba, para Kyle se estaba quebrando, de la misma manera que él se había quebrando aquella vez, es como si ahora la situación hubiera cambiado las posiciones — Kyle, si a ti te pasa algo, si a ti te hubiera pasado algo peor que esto y... ya no estuvieras aquí, sería peor para mi que cargar con esta maldición cada día — le dolía, le dolía imaginarselo, el pelirrojo no corría la misma suerte, el solo tenía una vida, su corazón latía con más intensidad, el contrario quizo posar su mano en la cabeza del rubio en un intento de calmarlo pero — ¡¡PREFIERO MORIR MILLONES DE VECES ANTES QUE PERDERTE Y NUNCA MÁS VERTE!! — Gritó de tal manera mirándolo fijamente a los ojos que hizo palpitar el corazón del más bajo, Kenny estaba descontrolado en lágrimas hasta un punto que se colocó solo a sollozar.

Lentamente las manos de Kyle tomaron sus mejillas acercándolo hacia él hasta chocar sus frentes, el chico de parka naranja cerró los ojos entre lágrimas — Tranquilo... — susurró el pelirrojo ante los sollozos

— No quiero perderte, no quiero — hablaba como si su voz se estuviera apagando — Te necesito conmigo, a pesar de toda esta maldición, te necesito — un leve rubor hizo presencia en sus mejillas ante tales palabras — No hagas esa locura de nuevo...

— Pero.... — sus dedos lentamente acariciaban la mejilla ajena — No podría salvar tu vida y en los momentos que te veía morir, me sentía inútil en no poder cambiar nada...

— No eres inútil — dijo firme a pesar de su voz temblorosa — Me has dado tanto, me has ayudado tanto y saber ahora que...que eres quien me recuerda a pesar de mis muertes, has salvado mi vida de cierta manera, mi esperanza, mi corazón...

— ... — Sintió como algo en su pecho diera un vuelco al sentir sus palabras, los ojos azules del chico miraban fijamente los suyos, no podía evitar ruborizarse ante ello, sentir su palpitar más acelerado y peor aun cuando entre las lágrimas del rubio dibujaba una leve sonrisa.

— Kyle... — dijo suavemente mientras cerraba los ojos de nuevo ante la cercanía de sus rostros, sintiendo el calor del otro, tan relajante se estaba volviendo lentamente para él.

El judío sentía lo mismo, aquella sensación volvía a él y en estos momentos sus palpitares lo reforzaban más. El silencio de ambos hizo presencia mientras mantenían en esa posición, en esa cálida cercanía « _¿Por qué haces que me sienta así Kenny? ¿Por qué?_ » soltó Kyle en sus pensamientos ante tan relajante sensación « _¿Debería?_ » preguntando con algo de inseguridad, se sentía atontado, tentado, un cosquilleo en él, un corazón latiendo sin control, había tenido sus experiencias cuando pequeño pero ¿Algo así por un _chico_? ¿Por una _gran amistad_?, era tarde para culpar todo lo ocurrido antes como responsable de esto.  
El pelirrojo lentamente se acercó más mientras el rubio mantenía sus ojos cerrados, tímido, nervioso, se mordió un labio un segundo ante la leve presión que sentía, la locura que él creía que estaba haciendo, nadie hablaba y cerrando los ojos, rozó sus labios con los del contrario lentamente como si se armara de valor para _hacer ese dulce acto_.

— He.... — soltó Kenny con mirada entrecerrada provocando que casi le diera un mini infarto al más bajo y se detuviera— ¿Por qué me torturas así, Ky~? — soltó coqueto sonriendo con levedad acariciando las manos que le sostenían las mejillas— Me has tentado varias veces de diferentes maneras y ahora lo haces otra vez, qué cruel eres~ — Aquella forma de ser del contrario, sus gestos, su amabilidad, cuantas cosas le ha provocado esa tentación de querer besarlo en más de una ocasión.

«¡Mierda!» Gritó en sus interiores mientras su rostro se volvía más rojo— Kenny, y-yo...— Frunció el ceño frustrado al no expresarse de buena manera , aquel suceso fue interrumpido con un leve beso sobre sus labios más roces juguetones de estos por parte del contrario.

— Tan suave.... tan tierno~ — Soltó sonrojado — Tan inocente~, amo cuando estas así, cuando tú gestos muestran mucho más que lo que dices, eres tan importante para mi...

Ante aquellas suaves palabras, sus labios lentamente se unieron entre los roces formando un beso un poco más largo y suave, Kyle acariciaba la mejilla ajena dejándose llevar entre ojos cerrados mientras Kenny lentamente lo abrazaba con cuidado queriendo estar más cerca de él, sus corazones latían, su calidez era mutua, solo ese pequeño gesto demostraba más que cualquier cosa que pudieran decir.

— Siempre quise sentir el sabor de tus labios... — susurró el rubio cuando lentamente se separaron entre leves suspiros — y saben muy bien~ — dijo sin pena alguna , el contrario fruncía el ceño avergonzado provocando que soltara unas risas— Lo estoy diciendo enserio, Ky — afirmó sonriente

— Oh moisés... — gruñó pasando una mano en su propio rostro.

— Oye, Ky

— ¿Qué?

— Esto se volverá a repetir ¿Cierto? ~ — como si no estuviese satisfecho con solo un beso.

— .... — en ese instante solo quería tener algo cubriera su rostro o la tierra lo tragara, pero claro, las sabanas no estaban en buen alcance desde su posición y él no haría un movimiento brusco para su cuerpo, su querida ushanka estaba en un mueble algo lejos y llevándole a cero posibilidades simplemente le gritó avergonzado — ¡Joder Kenny!

El rubio mantuvo una sonrisa pícara al verlo, disfrutaba molestarlo de esa manera y las reacciones que mostraba ante ello, lentamente volvió a mantener una distancia corta con el pelirrojo, juntando su frente nuevamente con la de él, viendo sus ojos, su rostro, suavemente acariciaba su mejilla — Kyle — en un tono serio — Prométeme que te vas a cuidar y que no harás una estupidez así de nuevo, pase lo que pase.

Kyle suspiró algo desanimado con solo pensar que posiblemente en un futuro vea esa desgarradora escena de nuevo, pero por él, por Kenny, no podía rechazar esa promesa — Está bien — aceptó — lo haré por ti aunque me duela.

— Sé que será difícil pero al final es lo mejor, créeme. — dijo mientras jugueteaba un poco con el dedo pulgar en el labio ajeno — Gracias por aceptar la promesa — acercando sus labios lentamente a las del chico — Prometo con toda mi alma, que te voy a cuidar, sin importar qué — sonrió para luego darle un tierno beso que Kyle correspondió.

En el momento que ocurría, la puerta se abrió sin previo aviso haciendo llegar a una enfermera llevando una especie de mesita con ruedas, en ella se veía una bandeja con comida — ¡Ha llegado su almuerzo! — y apenas dando ese llamando mientras acomodaba las cosas , el par se sobresaltó de golpe separándose de inmediato haciendo lo posible como si no hubiese pasado nada de eso.

Kenny comenzó a reírse nerviosamente — Bueno, tengo que irme a juntarme con los demás antes que noten que estoy tardando — dijo retrocediendo y pasando al lado de la enfermera — ¡Nos vemos después , Ky! — ondeó la palma despidiéndose y casi saliendo por la puerta — ¡Besos! ¡Te Amo! — soltó sonriendo y guiñando el ojo, rápidamente salió de la habitación.

La enfermera se rió ante tan divertida situación mientras que Kyle con el rostro completamente ardiendo gritó en sus interiores « _AAAAAAAAAAAAAH_ _¡KENNY! ¡¿POR QUÉÉÉÉ?!_ » hacía gestos con las manos en el aire entre aquella reacción hasta cubrirse con una el rostro « _Nunca cambias ¿verdad?_ » Suspiró avergonzado acomodándose en la cama. Como si sus pensamientos revivieran imágenes en un intento de contestar su propia pregunta, lentamente una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en su rostro que ,en el momento que la enfermera venía hacia él con la bandeja, intentó esconderlo mientras recibía su comida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradesco a quienes llegaron al final de este two-shot, al principio iba a ser solo uno pero luego de escribir tanto terminé dividiéndolo en 2 partes :'D (a pesar que la segunda salió más larga que la primera debido a la división). Cabe agregar que es mi primer Fic de SP, y a consecuencia, también el primero de K2 que hago por lo cual disfruté escribiéndolo y recibiendo ayuda de mi compañera quien me daba un empujoncito e ideas cuando me quedaba atascada en algunas partes ~  
> Como ya saben , Está inspirado en la canción "kagerou days" de la serie Kagerou project/ mekakucity actors, así que no es exactamente al 100% igual a la canción.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer~ 
> 
> ✽ Atte. Erizo


End file.
